


Floral Dresses and Pigtailed Tresses

by Reserve Course Writer (ReserveCourseWriter)



Series: Hope's Peak Estate [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But for immersion just imagine her softly crying whenever she's mentioned, Cinema popcorn is my lord and saviour, Dancing, F/F, Feckin hell how do i tag, Gen, I spent like 30 minutes on the title pls appreciate it', Mikan doesnt really say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReserveCourseWriter/pseuds/Reserve%20Course%20Writer
Summary: Hiyoko Saionji puts on a performance!Mahiru is a proud fren.





	Floral Dresses and Pigtailed Tresses

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo lads!  
> So uh  
> This is a continuation of a fic I wrote a while ago and someone wanted more so here is a sequel.  
> Please enjoy!

As Mahiru sat near the grand stage before her, she looked behind her to observe the vast amount of people sat in the seats. The theatre had sold out of tickets for the performance, hundreds flocking to see the famous Hiyoko Saionji dance.

 

The photographer smiled fondly as she remembered how far Hiyoko had come, from a dancer that was mainly popular among older men for her childish body, into a woman that was known far and wide for her incredible dancing, one of the most renowned dancers in the entire world.

 

“Ibuki’s back with popcorn!” The magenta-eyed girl flounced back to her seat, sitting down next to the redhead. She was carrying more popcorn than Mahiru would have thought possible if she didn’t know Ibuki already. While the others thought it a tad disrespectful to eat during their friend’s performance, Ibuki was desperate for any chance to eat as much ‘cinema popcorn’ as she could.

 

As Mikan was being offered popcorn by Ibuki, Mahiru picked up her camera to make triple sure that the flash was off. While Hiyoko always allowed Mahiru to take pictures of her performances, she swore that ‘If any flashing lights from your camera effect the visuals of my dancing, I won’t hesitate to take these sandals and shove them down your throat!’

Hiyoko had certainly gotten better, but she was still the same vulgar, spiteful girl she had always been.

 

Just as Mahiru had made sure that her camera was on silent, the theatre dimmed. The spotlights pointed at the stage turned on, almost blinding those sitting close to the stage and a traditional Japanese band started to play instruments from the wings.

 

As the music started, a young lady in a red kimono with white flowers walked onto the stage. Her blonde hair was tied up in two pigtails with green bows, her hand gripping a monochrome fan. Above the chatter of the audience, she spoke.

 

“Welcome, one and all, to Hiyoko Saionji’s Amazing Dance Performance!” She outstretched her arms to make the audience feel more at home. While this was incredibly out of character for someone like Hiyoko, it meant more people might come back to her next show.

 

“Kyaah! Go Hiyoko!” Hiyoko pouted as she was interrupted by the neon-haired musician. She was sure to chastise her friend for her interruption later. However, for now, the show must go on.

 

As Hiyoko danced like a leaf in the wind, Mahiru made sure to take as many brilliant pictures as she could. While she enjoyed taking pictures of everyday scenes, Hiyoko’s dancing was something else altogether.  Her dancing was known to move others to tears what with its elegance and grace, bringing out the emotional side in even the most stoic people.

As the performance went on, Hiyoko became more and more mesmerizing in her movements, in a manner akin to hypnotism. Ibuki was shovelling popcorn into her mouth while captivated by her friend’s performance, Mikan was outright sobbing at the beauty before her, which she could see a thousand times and still be surprised by the emotions expressed through the dance, and Mahiru was taking photo after photo while feeling a mixture of pride and satisfaction, knowing that Hiyoko’s relentless practicing day in, day out was paying off for her.

 

By the time that the show had drawn to a close, Hiyoko had told an entire epic without the use of words, her body language being the only clue as to her emotions and intentions. The curtains closed, and the theatre’s lights turned on again. The audience slowly filed out of the room, leaving only a few left behind and Mahiru’s group.

 

Ibuki skipped out of her seat, grabbing Mahiru and Mikan by the wrists and dragging them backstage. Despite Mahiru’s insistence that she could walk by herself, Ibuki didn’t let go until they had found Hiyoko in her dressing room. Ibuki instantly ran up to her blonde friend and pulled her into the tightest hug in the history of Ibuki’s hugs, which, you have to understand, is  **_very_ ** tight.

 

“L-let me go, you gaudy bitch!” Hiyoko started to struggle against the other’s embrace, and when Ibuki did as asked, she leaned heavily on the dressing room table and made a big show of regaining her breath. “Ugh, never hug me like that again, Ibuki!” The dancer said with a pout.

 

Mahiru walked over swiftly and gently hugged Hiyoko. In contrast to Ibuki’s almost lethally strong hug, Mahiru’s was more of a motherly encouragement, a way to compliment the shorter girl. During this hug, Mikan shuffled over and awkwardly petted Hiyoko on the head in a way to show her appreciation for inviting her to such a splendid show.

 

Hiyoko sighed as she pulled away from the hug, glaring at Mikan as she did. “Hey, don't interrupt me and big sis Mahiru’s hug, OK bitch?” She once again started pouting, though this time her attention was directed towards the whimpering nurse.

 

Mahiru sighed quietly, wishing that Hiyoko had completely grown out of her habit of insulting those around her frequently, but at least she'd made some progress. “Hiyoko, Mikan was only trying to congratulate you on a great show, so you didn't need to accost her like that.”

 

Hiyoko sighed, before muttering a quick apology to the plum-haired girl. In the newfound moment of silence, Ibuki piped up. “Ooh! Why don't we all go and celebrate Hiyoko’s successful show by getting some drinks at the pub! We can all loosen up, and it'll be so so SO fun!”

 

Mahiru turned to Hiyoko, considering her thoughts on the matter. “As long as I can buy loads of gummies on the way there, I'm up for that!” The blonde stated as she smirked, looking forward to an evening of gummies and making fun of drunk Ibuki.

 

Ibuki grinned, happy that her suggestion was accepted! “Great! Mikan, come with me! Ibuki’s gonna pick the coolest bar nearby, and she needs your help!”

 

With that, Ibuki dragged away Mikan, who was still processing what the musician had announced, leaving Mahiru and Hiyoko alone.

 

“Great job Hiyoko, I was really proud of you today. All that practice really paid off.” Mahiru smiled gently as she complimented the orange-eyed girl. “O-of course it did! I knew I'd perform spectacularly, but I just wanted to be sure.”

 

Mahiru reached over and ruffled Hiyoko’s hair, smiling softly. She knew that Hiyoko was insecure, and she knew that she desperately feared being a bad dancer, but with all of the hard work that she put into her performances, the day that she lost any dance-off would never come to pass.

 

“Well, I'm gonna change into my normal clothes now. These sandals are a pain in the ass!” Mahiru knew that that was her cue to turn around, Hiyoko apparently becoming more modest with age. She turned the chair she was sat in, and started to go through her camera for the photos she had taken.

 

As Hiyoko put on her normal kimono, as opposed to her extravagant performance kimono, she reached onto the dresser and picked up the obi. At this, she heard a quiet snicker from the redhead sitting before her. “Hey, want me to help you tie that?”

 

Hiyoko immediately frowned, not liking her former weaknesses being turned into a joke. “Mahiruuu, I thought we said you wouldn't make fun of me not being able to tie my sash! Besides, that was years ago! I know how to do it now.”

 

Mahiru’s giggling quieted down. “I know, I know. I just couldn't resist.” By the time that Mahiru had apologised, Hiyoko had finished dressing. She walked over to the other girl, peering over her shoulder to look at the camera.

 

“Hey, your stuff is so cool, as always! Trust you to capture my dancing absolutely perfectly!” Hiyoko grinned as she complimented the other, happy to see such brilliant photos coming from this performance.

 

Mahiru started blushing, as she always did when complimented. “Thank you Hiyoko, but-” She said as she turned off her camera and stood up. “We’d better go after Ibuki and Mikan. Who knows what trouble the two could have gotten into?” Mahiru grimaced as she remembered the time that Ibuki had almost made Mikan drink what she called ‘The Ultimate Sauce’, and what Hiyoko caller ‘The Ultimate Mess’.

 

“Fiiine, but we still need to pick up my gummies!” Hiyoko reminded the freckled girl with a smirk. Mahiru simply nodded as she led them out of the room.

 

“Hey Mahiru, one more question.”

“What is it, Hiyoko?”

“Can I have permission to deck anyone that flirts with me?”

“Only if I give you a thumbs up, ok?”

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> *does anywhere except Ireland call bars pubs-*  
> Aaaanyways, I hope y'all liked this fic! I have no clue where I'm going with this series, so feel free to request what the next chapter is about!  
> I hope to have a new chapter of this series out every Friday, but I procrastinate a lot, so you might end up waiting for a while.  
> I would also like to note that I just started this schedule and I have already broken it.  
> Well done me.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, feel free to leave requests and I'll see y'all later!


End file.
